The Reason
by suppaii
Summary: Mai encontra uma razão pra mudar... para se tornar uma pessoa melhor... Songfic MaixJoey


Disclaimer- Os personagens não me pertencem... Oõ'' e a musica usada na song é do Hoobastank...

* * *

**THE REASON **

**-**

**"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do..."  
**_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Existem muitas coisas que eu queria não ter feito_

Mai Valentine, uma garota cujos cabelos dourados lhe caiam até a cintura em perfeita sintonia, vestia uma mini saia, jaqueta e botas violeta igualmente aos seus olhos que não demonstravam emoção alguma de fato, tinha formas delicadamente belas em seus 17 anos, mas também era dona de um temperamento explosivo, afinal não era perfeita... Ela caminhava calmamente pelas ruas desertas da cidade... recordava-se das coisas que fizera algum tempo atrás... Tentava se controlar, não queria acreditar que tivera usado o mesmo truque tolo com _ele_... mas diferente das outras vezes não dera certo, o rapaz descobrira e conseguira a vencer _naquela_ batalha... "O que há de errado comigo"? era a única coisa em que pensava no momento... até ser envolvida por outro pensamento um tanto pior na sua opinião"Será que se fosse hoje eu o ainda teria tentado enganar" não conseguia tirar aquela maldita pergunta de sua cabeça...

**"...I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go..."  
**_Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu nunca pretendi fazer aquelas coisas pra você_

Ela continuava a caminhar, as perguntas continuavam a rondar sem resposta por seu pensamento...

- Mai Valentine- uma voz um tanto conhecida e almejada por ela a fez gelar

- O que quer- falou um tanto ríspida para o rapaz loiro de olhos castanho-escuro penetrantes em seus plenos 17 anos, que ainda continuava a fitíla parecendo já acostumado com seu temperamento explosivo - Vamos! Responda! o que _você_ quer Joey Wheeler?

- Já que quer tanto saber... Não quero _NADA! Mai Valentine!_ - ele enfatizou de uma certa maneira a palavra "nada" e deu as costas pra garota que parecia continuar atordoada em seus próprios sentimentos.

Ela o continuava a observar enquanto ele se distanciava, talvez estivesse _arrependida_ pela maneira que tratara o rapaz... _Arrependida_? Não! Terminantemente essa não seria a palavra correta... Talvez _receosa_ pelos seus atos.. mas arrependida terminante mente não! Seus atos apenas a faziam entender que não conseguiria chegar a lugar algum daquela forma... Ela aprendia a cada "mancada" que dava... e no fim acabava realmente _arrependida_...

- Se pudesse voltar no tempo... - ela sussurrava pra si mesma enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu apartamento - Talvez fosse diferente agora...

**"...And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know..."**  
_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de eu ir  
Que eu só quero que você saiba_

Ela se viu parada na mesma porta que ela abria para desabafar todas as suas burrices... Ela pousou delicadamente sua mão pela maçaneta enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. "Por que sou tão burra assim..." ela pensava enquanto mais lagrimas escorriam delicadamente por seu rosto... Seus olhos antes sem emoção alguma, agora haviam assumido da forma mais visível possível, sua real personalidade... fraca, talvez solitária...

- Eu vou mudar... _Meu_ querido Joey... Espero que você saiba... - ela sussurrou pro nada e logo após adentrou em seu quarto... onde por lá ficou o resto da tarde.

**"...I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be..."**  
_Eu encontrei um motivo  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

Finalmente ela havia descoberto... o sentimento a qual ela jamais se permitira a sentir, o sentimento a qual ela determinada se policiava a sentir... "Droga! Eu o amo..." ela apenas prestava atenção em suas próprias palavras, não queria pensar se era correspondida ou não... Ela havia encontrado um motivo, uma razão a qual ela sempre procurara... para em fim mudar, para algo melhor...

**"...A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you..."**  
_Um motivo para começar de novo  
E o motivo é você_

Aquele sentimento a corroia por dentro... tornando-a mais vulnerável do que sempre, tornando alguém diferente... talvez alguém desconhecida até então, ela iria recomeçar sua vida, e faria isso até provar para si mesma, e talvez para um certo _alguém_, que podia ser alguém melhor, alguém normal, alguém que não se preocupasse de chorar em público, que estivesse disposta a demonstrar seu verdadeiro ser, sua verdadeira identidade...

O único motivo que havia encontrado em toda sua vida, e o melhor talvez, que a faria começar de novo, atendia por Joey, ou melhor por Joey Wheeler... O rapaz que a conseguia cativar com um único sorriso, talvez com um único olhar seria mais correto a dizer.

- Era _você_ o tempo todo... - as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo rosto da garota que se encontrava sentada com as costas apoiadas na mesma porta a qual atravessara horas antes, agarrada com uma almofada já toda manchada pelas lágrimas que não paravam de cair - Como pode ser tão burra de não perceber _você_ todo esse tempo? Ah Joey... - um leve sorriso começava a contrastar-se com as lágrimas que não haviam cessado.

**"...I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through..."  
**_Me desculpe ter te machucado  
Me arrependo disso diariamente  
E toda a dor que eu fiz você sentir_

A garota caminhava como fazia a todas as manhãs, ela passara por um ponto conhecido, onde brigara na tarde anterior com _ele_, ela parara e observara o lugar com mais cuidado, com se quisesse lembrar da mais exatamente da briga, conseguiu. As lágrimas que lhe haviam deixado marcas em seu rosto, agora voltavam lhe a invadir a face.

- Me desculpe... - ela sussurrou - Você não sabe o quanto estou arrependida... - murmurava enquanto as lágrimas não cessavam, pareciam querer descontar todo o tempo a qual ela as repreendera e caiam incessantemente pela sua face - Desculpe se te machuquei... Essa não era minha intenção... Não era... - ela foi surpreendida por uma mão que foi cautelosamente depositada sobre seu ombro.

**"...I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears..."**  
_Eu desejo poder livríla disso  
E ser o único que seca todas suas lágrimas_

- Mai- o rapaz não pôde deixar de notar que pela primeira vez a via chorar - Você está bem?

Ela apenas o olhava, o olhava com os olhos marejados. O rapaz apenas a abraçou, era o único conforto a qual ele a podia oferecer. E ela aceitou, encostou sua cabeça nos ombros do rapaz e chorou, chorou por todos os anos a qual ela fingira ser alguém que não era, chorou por estar pela primeira vez sendo confortada por alguém quando realmente precisava e chorou por lembrar-se de tudo o que ela havia feito ao rapaz que mesmo depois de tudo a confortara em seus braços.

- Mai, você esta se sentindo bem- o rapaz voltou a perguntar-lhe receoso pela resposta, não obteve resposta, então segurou delicadamente o queixo da garota fazendo-a olha-lo - Por que você não quer me contar? Não quero ver-te chorando assim... Eu quero lhe ajudar... - ao terminar de dizer ele começou a enxugar suas lágrimas delicadamente, mas não deixava de se sentir atraído por _aqueles_ olhos... _aqueles_ olhos a qual sempre tentara desvendar, tentara inutilmente pois nunca conseguira entendê-los.

- Joey... me desculpe... - foi tudo o que a garota conseguiu dizer, enquanto o fitava determinada, sentiu-se corar o viu sorrir -... por tudo que eu te fiz... por tudo o que eu te disse... eu... - ela foi interrompida pelo indicador ro rapaz que estavam sobre seus lábios.

**"...That's why I need you to hear..."**  
_É o que eu preciso que você ouça_

Ele a fitava com um sorriso no rosto. Mas ela continuava séria.

- Eu não tenho o que desculpar você... - ele murmurou sorrindo - ...Sempre gostei muito de você, por isso não me sentia magoado com o que você dizia... ou fazia... E se um dia tive motivos para te desculpar, o fiz no momento seguinte... - completou o rapaz que ainda sorria.

- Shhhhh - a garota que ainda estava envolta nos braços do rapaz fez sinal para que ele parasse de falar, pois ela tinha algo para dizer - Eu preciso que você me ouça... preciso que você me escute... preciso lhe dizer algo...

**"...I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you..."**  
_Eu encontrei um motivo  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Um motivo para começar de novo  
E o motivo é você_

- Eu encontrei um motivo, um motivo a qual eu sempre procurei... fui tola demais para não perceber antes... - a garota suspirou - Eu realmente me arrependo por não te percebido antes, você não imagina o quanto, e esse motivo vai me fazer mudar, me fez perceber que precisava mudar o que eu costumava ser... - era respirou fundo, ela podia ver o olhar apreensivo do rapaz, então continuou - E que me deu uma razão pra começar de novo... - então ela olhou fundo nos olhos do rapaz se conteve para não recomeçar a chorar novamente - E esse motivo... e esse motivo é _você_... é você _Joey Wheeler_- ela podia sentir seu rosto corar, esperava por ver a reação do rapaz, surpreendeu-se ao ver que sua feição apreensiva deixou um sorriso, um belo sorriso, o mesmo que sempre a encantara sem ela perceber.

**"...I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you..."**  
_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu nunca pretendi fazer aquelas coisas pra você_

- Sabe Mai- o rapaz continuava encarando-a com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto - Eu tenho tantos defeitos quanto você... - o rapaz abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, para esconder a lagrima que rolava pelo seu rosto, mas foi surpreendido pela garota que segurara seu rosto o fazendo corar.

- Não quero que chore... - Murmurou a garota que enxugava delicadamente a lágrima do rosto do rapaz - Joey, saiba que eu nunca quis fazer aquilo tudo... mas acho que pode ter sido a única maneira que eu tive pra chamar sua atenção... - ela o olhou firmemente e sorriu - Acho que estou longe de ser perfeita...

- Talvez... - murmurou o rapaz com um sorriso maroto - Mas tenho certeza de uma única coisa... - o sorriso do rapaz aumento ao ver a face surpresa da garota - Você é... pelo menos para mim, _perfeita_... - a ultima palavra foi sussurrada pelo rapaz em seu ouvido de modo delicado, mas fez a garota arrepiar-se.

**"...And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know..."**  
_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de eu ir  
E eu só quero que você saiba_

Ambos sentiram, seus rostos aproximarem-se, até enlaçarem-se em um terno beijo, um beijo doce inicialmente, ambos estavam a procura do outro com verocidade tornando o beijo cada vez mais _quente_. Joey surpreendeu-se quando a garota abraçou seu pescoço, o trazendo mais proximo de si, ela precisava dele, e buscava-o cm todas suas forças... queria senti-lo... O rapaz sentiu-se feliz por isso, e fez o mesmo, enlaçou a cintura da garota trazendo-a completamente pra perto de si... eles sentiam o calor que emanava do parceiro. Estavam ali parados no meio a calçada não ligavam para o que as pessoas que estavam passando pensavam, queriam apenas dedicar-se aquele beijo. Soltaram-se quando o ar começava a faltar, ambos sorriam, sorriam por ter finalmente achado alguém, e por serem correspondidos da forma que sempre sonharam intimamente, da melhor forma possivel.

Mai sorriu maliciosamente, e o rapaz por sua vez correspondeu, a garota aproximou-se ternamente do rapaz e beijou ternamente o pescoço dele. Ela subiu seus labios lentamente até pousarem sobre sua orelha, causando arrepios no rapaz, e murmurou ternamente:

- Joey... você tem algum compromisso...? e eu estou lhe atrapalhando não- a garota o observava atenta.

- Você nunca atrapalha... - ele murmurou com um sorriso no rosto, ainda podia sentir a respiração dela sobre seu pescoço - ...eu largaria tudo pra continuar esse momento aqui... não quero que ele acabe...

O rapaz ficou assustado pelo ato da garota, ela o beijou ternmente. Estava realmente adorando aquilo, nunca imaginara que aquela garota correspondia seus sentimentos, da mesma maneira que ele nutria por ela, foi interrompido de seus pensamentos pela garota.

- Joey... só quero que você saiba... - ela murmurava no ouvido do rapaz o fazendo sentir um friozinho na espinha - não se esqueça que...

**"...I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you..."**  
_Eu encontrei um motivo  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Um motivo para começar de novo  
E o motivo é você_

- Eu finalmente achei um motivo, uma razão, para mudar o que costumava ser... - continuou, cerrando os olhos suspirou - Para começar novamente... E esse motivo é você... o meu amor por você - ao terminar a frase a garota sorriu e afastou-se do rapaz esperando a reação do mesmo.

- Eu também te amo- ele murmurou aproximando o corpo dela ao seu e a abraçando delicadamente

**"...I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"  
**_Eu encontrei um motivo para mostrar  
Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
Um motivo para tudo o que eu faço  
E o motivo é você_

Ele beijou a testa dela e continuou ali, abraçado a ela, ambos haviam mudado suas vidas naquela manhã, naquela manhã que não parecia ser diferente das anteriores, mas ambos sentiam-se diferentes, sentiam-se como começassem do zero, com se estivessem vendo-se pela primeira vez... Ambos haviam encontrado um motivo para viver, um motivo para demonstrar lados até então desconhecidos por todos, um motivo para tudo que fizessem e esse motivo era o amor, o amor que ambos sentiam um pelos outro... Um amor que os faziam sorrir e continuar, para mudar, e então melhorar...

**FIM**

**-**

Gostaram? eu infelizmente tenho uma obsessão por essa musica... e então fiz essa song... espero que gostem

Bjoks


End file.
